The present invention relates generally to automatic winding apparatus of the type utilized for winding yarn from spinning tubes onto another yarn package, typically in a cross-winding manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to automatic textile winders of the aforementioned type wherein yarn spinning tubes or carriers therefor are provided with a marking or other indicia identifying the origin of the yarn thereon and wherein the winding apparatus is equipped with a device or means for continuously monitoring a quality-related parameter of the winding operation.
West German patent document DE 37 32 367 A1 discloses the provision of a textile spinning tube or bobbin with a memory chip carrying binary information relevant for the processing of yarn on the tube or bobbin at a subsequent processing station whereat the stored information is read, decoded, processed to attain operating instructions or to automatically control station operation, and optionally erased and replaced with or supplemented by other or further binary information. The technical expense associated with such arrangement at the processing stations is considerable.